


Faithful Companion

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many exemplary police officers in England.  James finds a worthy role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Companion

Hathaway’s reading something when Lewis approaches. It’s a copy of a witness statement printed in shaky handwriting. Witness: PC Peach, age four. _I chase him. I bite him..._

“What’s this?”

Hathaway smirks. “From the West Midlands. Police Dog Peach helped catch a suspect. CPS misread the report, and repeatedly asked for his statement, even after his handler told them he was a dog. So they submitted this.”

“It’s not a bad report. Concise. Simple. No big words. Speaking of reports...”

“On your desk.”

“Good boy, James.”

“Do I get a biscuit, sir?”

“Later. Right now, we’ve got to go. Walkies!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true event. Read all about PC Peach [here](http://metro.co.uk/2013/02/18/pc-peach-gives-statement-only-problem-is-its-a-dog-3488106/).


End file.
